Heverandt Bartholomew Krissos II
Heverandt Bartholomew Krissos II, or “Hev”, is an interdimensional explorer primarily focusing on the Void, a Railer Scientist and an engineer of Railer Technology. Heverandt has contributed a significant amount to the realm of void exploration and the Quantum-verse as a whole, one of his greatest being his additions and further expansion of humanity’s knowledge of Railer Theory and the Railer Energy’s uses and applications. He is one of the first life-forms known to have harnessed Railer Energy for practical use such as efficient travel rivalling that of Quantum Xorbing, and using it as a weapon. He is one of the titular main characters appearing on the Railer Archives. History Early Life Heverandt was born in 2399 AD into a small human colonial outpost on Titan, one of Saturn’s moons (Sol VI), where he spend the first decade and a half of his life before going off-planet to study abroad. He graduated from Acidalia Planitia University of Mars, gaining a multitude of PhDs including extra-dimensional physics, dimensional science, non-Euclidean geometric mechanics, Quantum mechanical engineering among others. For the first few dozen years of his life as a Sol citizen Heverandt worked as a research scientist looking into various sectors of the Void in a division of the Bingus Corporation. It was around 2435 when Heverandt discovered a document containing the basics of Railer Theory: an extremely elusive and obscure scientific theory discovered by Reginald Railer while on one of his research explorations through Sector 92 of the Void where an impending Martian attack had devastated a Bingoid colony. Originally, Heverandt thought the theory to be full of shit as it claimed that all of reality was underlined by a mesh called the ‘dimensional fabric’, and that Railer energy, a byproduct radiating from this fabric, was able to manipulate reality through the dimensional fabric itself. However, when he tested the theory for himself, he found that it was a revolutionary scientific breakthrough that would change the way people looked at existence forever. He spent the next fifteen years of his life dedicated to studying this theory and becoming an expert. Throughout this time, he invented numerous devices able to warp reality at will and jump through space, time and above dimensions with ease. Despite him understanding Railer Theory to quite an advanced extent, Heverandt never gained enough knowledge to replicate the Madagascar Cascade formula - a quantum algebraic equation pertaining to Railer Energy emissions from the dimensional fabric - and needed the full document called the Railer Archives, which was lost in the Void at the time. In approximately 2437, Heverandt met Professor Drey, a dimensional scientist from the 1980’s that was transported four centuries into the future and wanting to return to his own time. Hev and Drey worked together in getting Drey home, and during their travels they met a failed water bottle smuggler named Jonk the ‘Entrepreneur’. According to Jonk, he’d been trying to swindle the notorious Mr. Ping of a shipment in water bottles, but was caught in the heist, having to kill his crew and was now a wanted man. Hev, Drey and Jonk became a trio that occasionally pulled heists on large intergalactic banks, but Jonk mysteriously disappeared leaving Drey and Hev on their own. The Railer Archives In 2450, Drey and Hev were on a recovery expedition in Sector 92 of the Void, and found a bio-gem containg coordinates to Waterlogged River of Sector 57. The duo quickly figured out that this bio-gem was left by Reginald Railer himself, the creator of Railer Theory, and the coordinates must have lead to the location of where the Railer Archives was hidden. Assembling a gang called the Archive Hunters (members include: Ling-Ling the Wise, Kool Kid Keon, Professor Chesco, Tedco and Quicc-Silver), went to Waterlogged River, with their travels being documented by Cameraman Tim (the recordings were compiled into a found footage detailing the events of the Railer Archives). The found a hard-copy book in the forest which they assumed was the Railer Archives itself - but instead, it was a blank decoy. At the back of the book was a message left by the Landlord, a businessman working for Mr. Ping, saying that if Heverandt and Drey didn’t hand over Jonk the ‘Entrepreneur’ in 48 hours the Railer Archives, which was in the Landlord’s possession, would be destroyed. Professor Chesco goes running off into an adjacent forest headed for the river, and disappears for a time before returning to the group being chased by Xlorbons, which they promptly avoid. The next day, the Archive Hunters xorbed to the Landlord’s planet planning to ‘give Jonk over to him’ in exchange for the Railer Archives. In reality, they were actually using Kool Kid Keon as a decoy of Jonk which would lure the Landlord into a false sense of seurity and hand over the Railer Archives first. The plan worked perfectly, and Heverandt secured the Railer Archives with the gang pinning the Landlord in his office. Unfortunately, the Landlord had a contingency plan, unleashing the Paki from Pakistan, a viscious, mindless Void creature, onto the group. Heverandt was able to play to the Paki’s weakness of being easily swayed, however, and turned it on its owner, which promptly T-Posed the Landlord to death not before telling the viewers to like and subscribe. Three days after the events of the Landlord, Heverandt calls a meeting at Atmospheric Orbital Station 78 orbiting Jupiter, the Archive Hunters’ base of operations. In the meeting he informs the group that saying the word ‘Paki’, which was said multiple times in the last installment of the Railer Archives and uploaded to the intergalactic net, is a derogatery term and that the Time Police would be after them to demonetise their video. Right after Heverandt informs them of this, the orbital station is invaded by three of the Time Police’s most trained officers: Flute Boi, Spiceroid and Smooth Oily. They inform the Archive Hunters that their time is up and their video will be demonetised along with their execution, and that they’d recieved a tip-off from Mr. Ping himself. It dawns on Heverandt that there is a traitor in their midst, and distracts them long enough for the others to escape and quickly xorb to a different location. Now on the run, the Archive Hunters realise that if Mr. Ping had given the Time Police the heads-up, they’d be after Jonk the ‘Entrepreneur’ as well. Travelling to Jonk’s old derelict hideout, they approach the main building not before being jumped by a deranged, ragged Jonk holding them at gunpoint. After calming Jonk down, the Archive Hunters explain to him that they along with him are being hunted down by the Time Police sent by Mr. Ping, and they have to find refuge. They escape Jonk’s planet after it’s invaded by the Time Police officers, and quickly stop at Neo-Mart at the Intergalactic Hub to pick up supplies for Professor Drey’s quantum boombox. They take refuge on Quarzine IV in the Bloogun-Argus system, thinking they’ve outsmarted the Time Police until the Time Police still track them down, despite them masking their tracing signals. A battle is waged, with the end result being a victory for the Archive Hunters and all three of the Time Police agents frunkafied. Back at Atmospheric Orbital Station 78, Heverandt and Drey sus out everyone for the traitor until they finally settle on their answer: Professor Chesco. It turns out that when Chesco had run off during their visit to Waterlogged River, he’d been strategically replaced by a replica. The Chesco they’d been travelling with since then had been a Blormph in disguise. The Blormph Chesco is interrogated at Tedco’s secure bunker planet, which on the event of revealing the real Chesco’s location is promptly killed by Drey. The real Chesco has been held captive in Waterlogged River of Sector 57 this entire time, and the Archive Hunters journey back into the Void to retrieve him. Along the way, they get trapped in the darkest areas of Waterlogged River by the White Obunga, an extremely powerful Void creature older than the universe itself, that was placed there on purpose by Mr. Ping. They find Professor Chesco and quickly escape despite the White Obunga setting reality-warping traps for them, bending space-time along them way. After taunting the White Obunga, they set back to Atmospherical Orbital Station 78 with the real Chesco and finally review the Railer Archives, which is revealed to be a genuine copy. Heverandt finally completes his quantum algebraic equation, and Mr. Ping’s tracking devices are dealt with, neutralising his threat. At the end of the last archived video, Jonk is carrying the Railer Archives upstairs with him to get the playback device charged when he’s attacked by Cameraman Tim himself from behind the camera feed, being subdued by cloroform. Between the remaining unreleased Railer Archives videos and 2451, a chain reaction caused by a battle fought between the Archive Hunters and an unknown force (theorised to be the great Sanoss himself) causes a rupture in the dimensional lining of every dimension in existence, causing the bleeding of all universes into one glob of space, time and all dimensions above and below. Existence is in shambles for an indeterminate amount of time before a Time Reconciliation device miraculously revives existence back into its pre-existing state and saves all of reality - the origin of this Time Reconcilliation device is unkown, but Heverandt comments that he feels as if he’s connected to the creation of it somehow, whether it be from this universe or another. Apparent Death Heverandt lives on as a dedicated and well-renowned Railer Scientist and Theorist until the turn of the 28th Century, where he and Jonk the ‘Entrepreneur’ are caught in a volatile Sector of the Void. Their camera feed documenting the exploration cuts out and dies during the following battle with a Void creature, assumingly ending the current timeline of Heverandt Bartholomew Krissos II. However, due to increased activity throughout different planes of time and space resembling Heverandt’s bio-signature indicates he isn’t finished in the Quantum-verse. Personality Generally, Heverandt is an outgoing, socially present person yet serious enough to take his work seriously. He knows how to have fun and when to do it, and respects dedicating time to work and play holding it in quite a high regard. Heverandt is mostly approachable and easy to talk to; however, he tends to go off on tangents easy and over-explain things, especially when talking about Railer Theory or current events going on in a video, leading him to take up most of the duration with his voice. When angry, Heverandt doesn’t keep calm and collected very efficiently. He has a miniature mental breakdown during the siege of the Landlord’s penthouse when the Landlord unleashes the Paki onto the Archive Hunters. On top of this, Heverandt can lash out quickly at times, as demonstrated during the battle against the Time Police where he takes out Smooth Oily in one savage hit with the Artificer. Luckily, despite his hot-headed impulsiveness, he is able to think quickly on the fly and come up with solutions to situations outside of the box. Even though anger takes over Heverandt’s logical side, fear does exactly the opposite: on many occassions throughout the events of the Railer Archives, Heverandt is seen under pressure and visible stress of the impending threat of various Void creatures that could easily rip all of the Archive Hunters to shreds in an instant - and yet, he keeps his composure admirably well. Devices and Technology Heverandt has made many contributions to the scientific field as a whole, more specifically being the first life-form to pioneer into the engineering of Railer technology, using Railer Theory and energy to power many extremely useful and powerful devices allowing for interdimensional travel and advanced weaponry. The main form of travel Heverandt devised was the Railer Energy Slipstream Generator. This device used Railer energy to ‘slip’ through dimensional walls and travel between dimensions and from our realm to the Void. While Quantum Xorbing forcefully ripped open the walls of reality to dimension hop, Railer Energy was able to take the ‘form’ of the person travelling and let them ‘phase through’ the walls with no negative side-effects on the person or the surrounding fabric, and with less energy usage overall. The use of Railer energy to dimension travel against using Quantum Xorbing had a few advantages. It is relatively safer, and has less side-effects on the user. It is also far better for the dimensional fabric of reality itself, and has much of a less chance of the Quantum Xorbing area to re-Xorb back into reality. However, they have their downsides too. While Railer energy is usually safer, Quantum Xorbing can transport on a much larger scale and is effective for evacuation in emergencies. When Railer energy attempts to ‘slip’ an object through the dimensional walls, the more layers of dimensions exist within that wall, the more resistance and therefore time it will take for said object to move through. Additionally, the size of the object also affects the time it takes for an object to slip through dimensions. With the utilisation of Railer Energy to slip between dimensions and universes, Heverandt also weaponised Railer Energy to be used for self-defence against any attackers, void beings and the like. By sending out Railer Energy in a directed stream, depending on the pressure of that stream, can warp dimensional fabric OUTSIDE of the universal fabric, in turn affecting the universe that resides on said fabric. When Railer Energy comes in contact with matter (sensitivity of the matter in question can be toggled), the Dimensional Fabric it hits overlaps itself onto the universal fabric, which cancel each other out, causing the matter that takes up that space of dimensional and universal fabric to ‘no longer take up that space’ (that is the most apt description for what happens to matter in that situation, as ‘erasing’ and ‘removing’ are inconsistent). Using PW Canisters to eject the Railer Energy in streams from storages on his body, Hev is able to fire Railer Energy streams from a glove called the Railer Energy Repulsor Glove, directed at targets (targets need to first be located by an AI system in his Hyper-Quantum Computation System, calculated and then neutralised). When Railer Energy ‘hits’ matter within a third-dimensional universe (again, the sensitivity of what constitutes as ‘matter’ can be toggled, and in reality, the Railer energy is technically hitting the dimensional fabric said matter resides in), it warps the dimensional fabric that it came in contact with, which warps the universal fabric, which can do all sorts of horrible things to a target, which can include but are not limited to: physical warping, matter degradation, physical degradation, mental pathways being blocked off or removed entirely, implosions, and simple removal from space. The Railer Energy Repulsor Glove’s functions: * Railer Energy Activation Button: the ‘trigger’ for firing Railer energy beams at a target. * Slipstream Generator Activation Button: activates one of two of Hev’s Slipstream Generators, transporting him through universes/dimensions. * Quantum-Railer Adjustment Unit: A Hyper-Quantum Computation Device which can scan areas around the user and give results. For the glove, it acts as a targeting system, able to pinpoint the most effective bandwidth and intensity of a beam to neutralise a target. It uses Quantum technology to measure and convert to and from Railer energy, a bridge between the two technologies. * Bandwidth Adjustment Knob: adjusts the length of a Railer energy wave. * Beam Intensity Adjustment Knob: adjusts the intensity of a Railer energy wave. * Energy Stream Emitters: the origin point of a Railer energy beam that is fired from the glove. Heverandt has also ‘imbued’ objects with Railer energy itself, allowing said objects to ‘come in contact’ with the dimensional fabric and do the same thing to enemies as Railer Energy streams do .His personal favourite melee weapon of this category is named “The Artificer”, a black shovel which, when coming in contact with biological and Void being material, warps the dimensional fabric that the material in question ‘takes up’ in a three-dimensional and infinite-dimensional construct, which can ‘neutralise’ the target - dimensional fabric overlapping universal fabric essentially puts a minus to a plus, making the matter taking up that space no longer take it up. Heverandt uses the Artificer both as a melee weapon to dispatch foes and as a tool to remove geological formations and structures as large as entire crusts of planets. While also inventing and applying all of these concepts to reality, Heverandt is also an avid interdimensional explorer, having explored and documented countless universes in the Quantumverse, and many sectors that are a part of the void. With his upgraded gear revolving around the use of the applications of Railer Energy, Hev was able to accomplish much more than the regular void explorer. For starters, he was able to create a ‘Railer Field’ which uses Railer energy that manipulates the dimensional fabric into a ‘second skin’ around the user, which protects the user’s ‘matter form’ against the void being made of ‘antimatter’. This effectively eliminates the requirement of ‘Limbo’ to be used as a middle-man when travelling from any other universe to the void, but is not very energy/cost friendly. If low on Railer Energy, the void is naturally the place to go. List of Heverandt's Equipment: * The Artificer (a black shovel imbued with Railer energy. The Artificer has an activation switch on the handle to activate the Slipstream Generator built into it for easy access to transport between dimensions/universes during a battle. It needs regular top-ups of Railer Energy to keep it potent against enemies). * Railer Energy Repulsor Glove (Railer Energy stream fired out in beams from a glove-mounted device that draws from the collected Railer energy canister on the back. It additionally also houses another activation button for a Slipstream Generator that Hev houses on his back. The other is within the Artificer.). * Railer Energy Storage Canister (storage unit of for Railer Energy. Additionally draws or farms ambient Railer Energy from the surroundings while idle. The Railer Energy Repulsor Glove draws energy from this canister, and The Artificer needs regular top-ups on Railer Energy when its charge is lost from combat). * Railer Field Generator (an engine that generates a Railer Field which warps the Dimensional Fabric around the user, effectively shielding them in a near-impenetrable field. This field eliminates the requirement for any Void Gear, as the shields will hold against most Void beings). * Railer Energy Slipstream Generator Device (or, simply a Slipstream Generator, the Railer Energy Slipstream Generator Device is a method of transportation similar to the Quantum Leap Device, and the differences between the two are explained in the above article. The Slipstream Generator uses Railer Energy to allow the user to ‘slip’ their form through the dimensional walls as a type of ‘phasing’, rather than forcefully ripping them open like a Quantum Leap Device does. * Frunkatron (Portable miniaturised Quantum Leap device, if the slipstream generator fails. Simple way to Quantum Xorb between dimensions, but is unreliable and has little power reserves). * Quantum Leap Distorter (A backup transportation device if the Slipstream Generator fails. Rips apart the dimensional/universal walls, allows for Quantum Xorbing between dimensions. It is not completely housed as a chest/torso addition, but rather stored inside his backpack.). * Hyper-Quantum Data Storage Unit (a miniature black hole with the information stored on the surface of it, used for collecting and analyzing hyper-bytes of data per second within the Void). * Hyper-Quantum Computation Engine (a Quantum Computer put to the highest level, utilising matter not only on an atomic scale, but on the subatomic scale and below. Can contain and process a near-infinite amount of information, and uses the Hyper-Quantum Data Storage unit as its memory). * Void Protection Gear (Light body armor Hev wears underneath his clothes to protect himself against any physical attacks, and acts as a failsafe just in case his Railer Field Generator fails on him during a fight. Made of a composite Neutrinium Alloy, can withstand the force capable of destroying a large gas giant - Void beings, however, can deal far more damage with one blow. Does not protect against non-corporeal attacks). * Void Examination Kit (Standard Void examination gear, including a Quantum Compass for traversing one’s way through the Void, miniature Quantum Lamps and torches, highly-advanced portable scientific gear, and much more). * Electron Degeneracy Pressure Emitter (A cannon that puts any form of matter into a state of electron degeneracy under pressure, the same force that causes the collapse of stars, powered by Railer Energy. In the Void, the device would affect Positrons instead). Notable Location Discoveries Heverandt has, on his travels, visited and documented a countless amount of different areas of both space, the Void and many other realms. His background in research expeditions made him extremely adept at discovering, documenting, and mapping out new, uncharted and more often than not dangerous areas, especially new Sectors of the Void. Some notable places Heverandt visited and documented are: * Void Sector 39B (bisects Sector 39A and makes up the entirety of Sector 39. Contains high amounts of anti-matter and Reformed Xlorbons). * Void Sector 147 (contains the carcasses of the Mega-voidal Hyperions, the Void equivalent of dinosaurs on our Earth). * Void Sector 20, Area 9 (contains void beings who have specifically been trained to attack ONLY those who form a ‘T’ shape with their bodies within their presence). * Quantum Fluctuation Points 1 to 7 (seven specific areas around the Quantum-verse that display strange behaviour of Railer energy. No link has been found between them, or their purpose in our reality, yet). * Pseudo-Limbo (a ‘fake’ Limbo for those so inclined: the sensory aspects of this realm are the same, but does not share the feature with Limbo where matter going into it turns into antimatter - dangerous for a traveller trying to enter the Void via Limbo, as their body will be destroyed on entering said Void). * Dimensional Gaps (these aren’t necessarily ‘places’ but can be visited. Dimensional gaps are where the Dimensional Fabric ceases to exist somewhat, or rather where the dimensional fabric contains a ‘hole’ in it while the universe above still resides. Railer energy is rendered useless and non-functional here). Links and References * The Railer Archives Season 1 Episode 1 * The Railer Archives Season 1 Episode 2 * The Railer Archives Season 1 Episode 3 * The Railer Archives Season 1 Episode 4 * The Railer Archives Season 1 Episode 5 * Science with Hev Episode 1: What is Railer Theory? * Science with Hev Episode 2: Quantum Jump-Ships * Goosnavic Lore google document Category:Characters Category:Void Explorers Category:Humans Category:Railer Theory Category:Railer Scientist Category:Bingus Category:The Railer Archives